<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As I twist so perfect (I shut my mind) by PersonyPepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078252">As I twist so perfect (I shut my mind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper'>PersonyPepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha/Omega, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Consensual Sex, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, M/M, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Witcher Contracts, jaskier's true kink is his witcher boyfriend, more like d/s but alpha/omega, not verse, oh even better !!, theyre soft boys who fuck hard ok ??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt pants, turns to stare at Jaskier, fangs bared, armor splattered with black blood, sword dripping lazily with the same substance.</p><p>And Jaskier… well Jaskier’s a weak man, slipping to his knees as his witcher approaches him. Geralt’s patience is worn thin by the potion in his veins, making him animalistic, making him want to track, kill, and fuck. And who’s Jaskier to deny him that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As I twist so perfect (I shut my mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier watches as Geralt ducks, rolls out of the way as the kikimore’s leg comes down on him, jaw clenching as the witcher’s black eyes stare at the monster, cold and unflinching as he stares at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is beautiful, in the way some men are, sharp angles, panels of his nose giving away to flat panels of his cheeks. Really, Jaskier is a bit concerned at how skinny he looks, makes a note to shove more food down his witcher’s throat as he stares in worry and wonder, Geralt dunked under the icy, mucky water in the kikimore’s grips, only to find his sword and stand proud, a fluid motion stabbing the weapon into the monster's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt pants, turns to stare at Jaskier, fangs bared, armor splattered with black blood, sword dripping lazily with the same substance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jaskier… well Jaskier’s a weak man, slipping to his knees as his witcher approaches him. Geralt’s patience is worn thin by the potion in his veins, making him animalistic, making him want to track, kill, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And who’s Jaskier to deny him that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier strokes him through the leather trousers, watching as Geralt’s cock fills. He feels fingers intertwine in his hair, petting him gently before he’s suddenly pulled close, face pressed against his witcher’s clothed cock, breathing in the scent of worn leather and swamp muck and kikimore guts, a horrid scent, and yet, it makes Jaskier’s eyelids flutter at the rough treatment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to obey Geralt, relish in his power, trust in him to take care of him. The witcher’s masculinity wants to make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>drown</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it, feel safe in his muscled arms, his gruff exterior. He’s careful as he eases Geralt's cock out of his pants, mouth watering as he stares at it, giving it a gentle little kiss. Fingers twist in his hair and he gasps from the pain, head wrenched back as Geralt suddenly sinks his cock into his mouth, his own throbbing in his breeches as his witcher uses his hair to guide his head back and forth on his cock, using him more as a toy than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bard can’t help the gentle whimper that escapes him, fuck he sounds so </span>
  <em>
    <span>lewd.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Certainly, he’s not one to shy away from pleasures of the body, but his quiet gaging as Geralt fucks his throat, the slurping of spit as Jaskier tries to suck him off, soft tongue rubing against any place the bard can reach with his mouth so full— it’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>heady, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so good it makes him flush</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Being owned feels good, but being owned by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt—</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shudders, swallowing around his witcher’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s always sensitive after a hunt, his skin rising in goosebumps at the slightest breeze, ear flicking to the smallest buzz of sound— his cock is no different, stamina lowered to that of a mortal man. Geralt spills into Jaskier’s mouth a groan, a flood of cum that Jaskier races to swallow, though it still drips out of mouth, slips past his lips and down Geralt’s cock to mix with the spit lazily making its way to his balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, Omega,” Geralt </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the sound fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripping</span>
  </em>
  <span> though Jaskier, a moan worked out his chest at the praise. The witcher shifts his boot-clad foot under the bard’s cock. “Rut.” His thick fingers find their home in Jaskier’s hair again, petting him so softly as Jaskier kneels on either side of his witcher’s leg, arms clutching his it as he so desperately ruts against Geralt’s shin, staring into endlessly black eyes. His breath hitches, as Geralt’s leg shifts closer, squeezing his cock just so between their bodies, a particular brand of pain-pleasure that his witcher </span>
  <em>
    <span>excels</span>
  </em>
  <span> in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His release makes him heady, unsteady as he rises to his feet, though he soons finds himself lifted off them, carried like a bride into a new home as Geralt carries him back to camp. The bard’s own clothes are smeared with mud and blood, though he could care less, held in his lover’s arms, head nestled against his neck. He’ll never get over how strong his witcher is, effortlessly carrying a lithly-muscled bard, walking through a rotting, slippery forest floor. The thought only makes Jaskier nestle in closer, breathing in his lover’s scent, delicate like citrus after a rainy day, not flower fields under a sunny sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s set down on their bedroll, eyes fluttering open as he whines. Geralt only shushes him as he rubs lavender cream onto Jasksier’s lightly chafed cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you,” his witcher mutters, undressing him with precise, sure movements. Jaskier can’t help the chuckle that escapes his sore throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should be taking care of you, Witcher,” he mumbles, chest warm as Geralt smiles a fond smile to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killed a monster; fucking a witcher is much more taxing.” Jaskier laughs at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With that, I’ll agree,” his eyes slip shut again, lips quirked as Geralt stills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier?” He can hear the barely-contained panic in his witcher’s snarling voice, “You fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>rascal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you take a contract— fuck, Jaskier, answer me—” The bard sits up, quickly helping his witcher out of the last of his clothes before guiding him back down to lay beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” he mutters, nestling himself against Geralt’s side, their legs intertwined as he rests his head over his witcher’s heart. “I’m alright, I promise. Have you to return to, wouldn’t put myself in danger. Too much, at least.” Geralt snorts at that, a hand coming to wrap around Jaskier’s shoulders, bringing him even closer. “Not kidding, my darling. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comfortable silence stretches, Jaskier on the edge of falling asleep as Geralt whispers a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sleeps with a content smile on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I... hm. I was going somewhere with this, writing a <i>fluffy</i> promptfill for someone but it uh... well, I mean you read it.</p><p>Let me know what you thought of it 😉</p><p>Tumblr's persony-pepper if you wanna come say hi &lt;33 i rb witcher stuff and take prompts (which, uh, usually dont end up like this).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>